ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cardcaptor Sakura albums
This is a list of the albums published for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura, created by CLAMP. Original soundtracks ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack'' The Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack is the first original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on 23 July 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Track listing #"Catch You Catch Me" by Gumi #'夢' "Yume/Dream" #'さわやかな朝' "Sawayakana Asa/ Fresh Morning" #'幸せの桜並木' "Shiawase no Sakura Namiki/ Happy Cherry-Trees" #'地下室' "Chikashitsu/ Basment" #'ケロちゃんのテーマ' "Kero-chan no Theme/ Kero's Theme" #'誕生!カードキャスター' "Tanjou! Cardcaptor/ Birthday! Cardcaptor" #'楽しいひととき' "Tanoshii Hitotoki/ Good Time" #'やすらぎの日' "Yasuragi no Hi/ Peaceful Day" #'ヒトリジメ' "Hitorijime/ Monopoly" by Gumi" #'ほぇ?' "Hoe?" #'あこがれ' "Akogare/ Longing" #'元気いっぱい' "Genki-Ippai/ Peppy" #'小狼のテーマ' "Syaoran no Theme/ Small Wolf Theme" #'あなたといれば' "Anata to Ireba/ If I'm With You" by Sakura Tange and Junko Iwao #'お母さんのおもかげ' "Okaasan no Omokage/ Mom's Vestiges" #'クロウカード' "Clow Card" #'クロウカードを逃がすな!' "Clow Card o Nigasu Na!/ Don't Release the Clow Cards!" #'せつない気持ち' "Setsunai Kimochi/ Painful Feelings" #'夜の歌' "Yoru no Uta/ Song of the Night" by Junko Iwao #'さくらのテーマ(1)' "Sakura no Theme I/ Sakura's Theme 1" #'パニック' "Panic" #'対決!!' "Taiketsu!!/ Showdown!!" #'さくらのテーマ(2)' "Sakura no Theme II/ Sakura's Theme 2" #'希望の予感' "Kibou no Yokan/ Premonition of Hope" #'しあわせの魔法' "Shiawase no Mahou/ Happy Magic" by Sakura Tange ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2'' Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2 is the second original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on 19 December 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Track listing #'封印解除' "Fuuinkaijou/ Seal Release" #Catch You Catch Me (さくらバ-ション) "Catch You Catch Me (Sakura Version)" by Sakura Tange #'ローラーブレイド' "Rollerblade" #'苺鈴のテーマ' "Meilin no Theme/ Mei Lin's Theme" #'カードの気配' "Card no Kehai/ Card Signing" #'夢にみたデート' "Yume ni Mita Date/ Dating Seen in a Dream" #'追跡' "Tsuiseki / Pursuit" #'歌帆のテーマ' "Kaho no Theme/ Kaho's Theme" #'ショッピング' "Shopping" #'どきどき探検隊' "Dokidoki Dankentai/ Heart-pounding Expedition" #'小さな妖精' "Chiisana Yousei/ Small Fairy" #'無責任な守護者' "Misekinin na Shugosha/ Irresponsible Guardian" #"DOTA-BATA" #'出逢い' "Deai/ Encounter" #"Super Duper Love Love Days" by Gumi #'予兆' "Yochou/ Signs" #'カードの攻撃' "Card no Kougeki/ Card Attack" #'やさしさにつつまれて' "Yasashisa ni Tsutsumarete/ Wrapped in Kindness" #'星の煌めき' "Hoshi no Kirameki/ The Sparkle of the Stars" #'ぬくもりの記憶' "Nukumori no Kioku" by Seki Tomokazu/ Warm Memories" #'怪現象' "Kaigenshou/ Mysterious Phenomenon" #'悲しいな' "Kanashii na/ It's Sad" #'幻' "Maboroshi/ Phantom" #'大ピンチ' "Daipinchi/ Big Pinch" #'決意' "Ketsui/ Determination" #'さくらがんばる!' "Sakura Ganbaru/ Do Your Best Sakura!" #"Victory" #"Groovy!" by Komi Hirose #Catch You Catch Me (TVサイズ)(ボーナストラック) "Catch You Catch Me (TV Version)(bonus track)" by Gumi #'サブタイトル(ボーナストラック)' "Subtitle (bonus track)" #'アイキャッチ(ボーナストラック)' "Eye Catch (bonus track)" #'予告bgm(ボーナストラック)' "Yokoku BGM (bonus track)/ Notice bgm (bonus track)" #'ケロちゃんにおまかせ(ボーナストラック)' "Kerochan ni Omakase (bonus track)/ Leave it to Kero (bonus track)" #Groovy!(TVサイズ)(ボーナストラック) "Groovy! (TV Version)(bonus track)" by Komi Hirose ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3'' Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3 is the third original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on June 23 1999. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Track listing #'扉をあけて' "Tobira o Akete/ Open the Door" by ANZA #'クロウ・リードの伝説' "Clow Reed no Densetsu/ The Legend of Clow Reed" #'反撃開始' "Hangeki Kaishi/ Start Fighting Back" #'忍び寄る影' "Shinobi Yoru Kage/ Creeping Shadows" #'強敵出現' "Kyouteki Shutsugen/ Formidable Appearance" #'苦戦' "Kusen/ Uphill Battle" #'夜の歌' "Yoru no Uta/ Song of the Night" #"Honey (Sakura Version)" by Sakura Tange #'がんばれさくら' "Ganbare Sakura/ You Can Do It Sakura" #'もう一人の守護者' "Mou Hitori no Shugosha/ Another Person's Guardian" #'封印の獣ケルベロス' "Fuuin no Kemono Kerberos/ Beast of the Seal Keroberos" #'友へ' "Tomo e/ To a Friend" by Junko Iwao #'最後のカード' "Saigo no Card/ The Last Card" #'最後の審判' "Saigo no Shinpan/ The Final Judgment" #'思い出が消えちゃう' "Omoide ga Kiechau/ Disappearing Memories" #'審判続行' "Shinpan Zokkou/ Judgment Continues" #'カードを継ぐ者' "Card o Igumono/ Heirs to the Cards" #'「すき」という気持ち' "“Suki” to Iu Kimochi/ "I Like You" Feeling" #"Honey" by chihiro ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4'' Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4 is the fourth original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on March 23 2000. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Track listing #'プラチナ' "Platinum" by Maaya Sakamoto #'クロウ・リードのテーマ' "Clow Reed no Theme/ Clow Reed's Theme" #'星のちから' "Hoshi no Chikara/ The Power of the Stars" #'エリオルのテーマ' "Eriol no Theme/ Eriol's Theme" #'奈久留のテーマ' "Nakuru no Theme/ Nakuru's Theme" #'クロウ・リードの影' "Clow Reed no Kage/ Clow Reed's Shadow" #'もう1人のエリオル' "Mou Hitori no Eriol/ Another Eriol" #'小心な侵入者' "Shoushin na Shinnyuusha/ Very Timid Intruder" #'恋心' "Koigokoro/ Love" #'足どり軽く' "Ashidori Karuku/ Walk Quietly " #"FRUITS CANDY" by Megumi Kojima #"MOJIMOJI" #'星の道の告白' "Hoshi no Michi no Kokuhaku/ A Star-Trail Confession" #'ハートブレイク' "Heartbreak" #'それぞれの想い' "Sorezore no Omoi/ Each of My Feelings" #'「好き」って何だろう' "“Suki” tte Nandarou/ What does "Love" Mean" #'くれゆくひととせ' "Kureyuku Hitotose/ The Year's Endng" by Junko Iwao #'正体' "Shoutai/ True Colors" #'遠い日の別れ' "Tooi Hi no Wakare/ Farewell From Long-Ago" #'永遠の闇' "Eien no Yami/ Eternal Darkness" #'最後の試練' "Saigo no Shiren/ The Last Ordeal" #'絶対だいじょうぶ' "Zettai Daijoubu/ Absolutely Okay" #'新しい主' "Atarashii Aruji/ New Main" #'ほんとうの一番' "Hontou no Ichiban/ Most of the Truth" #'ひとつだけ' "Hitotsu Dake/ Only One Thing" by Sakura Tange ''CardCaptor Sakura:The Movie Original Soundtrack'' Track listing # 序曲 ' # '春宵情歌 ' # '水的誘惑 ' # '担心的通信本 # 歓楽従現在開始 ' # '突然，到香港！ ' # '食通先生桜 # 漸近的緊迫感 ' # '異国行 ' # '優美的面影 ' # '夢中女 ' # '給我力量 ' # '春宵情歌 ' # '被隠蔵的秘密 ' # '小鳥的圏套 ' # '魂飛来胆 ' # '水魔界 ' # '戦闘導火線 ' # '拿出勇気 ' # '憤怒的凶暴 ' # '庫楽的回憶 ' # '誰在這里！ ' # '向禁区的別一面 ' # '黒闇的踉踪者 ' # '開始反撃！ ' # '最后的反撃 ' # '桜，千鈞一髪！ ' # '魔術師的愛恋 ' # '被泪水湿透的髪飾 ' # '遠いこの街で "Tooi Kono Machi de/ In this Distant Town" ''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Original Soundtrack'' Track listing # カードの目覚め # 魔法の鍵 # とまどい # ハートのカード # さくらのおそよう日 # 怪しい遊園地 # 逢いたかった # 告白のタイミング # 二人の距離 # お邪魔なケロちゃん # エリオルへの手紙 # ありがとう # 打ち明けたいのに… # 遊びの時間 # 恋する観覧車 # カードの気配 # みんな消えちゃう！ # 解けた封印 # 不安の兆し # 涙''' # '''ここに来て # 決意の幕開け # 勇気の円舞曲 # 気持ち，伝えたい… # 消えた友枝町 # 戦いが始まる # 力を合わせて # 小狼の挑戦 # 絶対あきらめない！ # 本当の想い # きっと言えるから # 明日へのメロディー Compilations There were a few compilation albums released in Japan, such as the Cardcaptor Sakura Character Songbook. Drama CDs Drama CD - Sakura to Okaa-san no Organ This is the first drama CD that is released for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura. The script is written by Ageha Ohkawa herself. Story One night, Sakura hears the sound of an organ in her dream. Somehow she knows that it is played by her mother, Nadeshiko. The next day, her teacher announces an essay contest on "My Family" and she decides to write about her mother. Track listing #Picnic #*Performance: Gumi #Sakura to Okaa-san no Organ -Zenpen (Sakura and Her Mother's Organ (First Part) #*Script: Ageha Ohkawa #Sakura to Okaa-san no Organ -Kouhen (Sakura and Her Mother's Organ (Second Part) #*Script: Ageha Ohkawa Drama CD 2 - Sweet Valentine Stories Sweet Valentine Stories is the second drama CD adaptation of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. Get Your Love is performed by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi, Miwa Matsumoto. The story is how the day goes for the girls in Sakura's class. Track listing #Prologue #Get Your Love #*Performance: Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi, Miwa Matsumoto #2-gatsu 13-nichi #1st Story "Sakura" #2nd Story "Chiharu" #3rd Story "Naoko" #4th Story "Rika" #5th Story "Meiling #6th Story "Tomoyo" #2-gatsu 14-nichi #Epilogue Voice Actors/Actresses *Sakura Tange as Sakura Kinomoto *Junko Iwao as Tomoyo Daidōji *Yukana Nogami as Meiling Li *Tomoko Kawakami as Rika Sasaki *Emi Motoi as Naoko Yanagisawa *Miwa Matsumoto as Chiharu Mihara *Including other voice actors/actresses References *http://freckle.tenkeimedia.com/nl/ccs/ External links *[http://www3.nhk.or.jp/anime/sakura/ Official Cardcaptor Sakura anime website] Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Music